frelpfandomcom-20200214-history
Languages
'Earth' The universe lacking Magic 'Humans' 'Chimerical' *'Generally speak English, Cantonese, or Mandarin ' 'Goyavari' The universe under all universes 'Skappormur' Human-sized worm like creatures * 'Litaura - (Colorspeak)' A way of speaking in color (Credit: Dr. Ruby Brar) Each Skaps Lita (aura of sorts) grows with age; when their Litas are in the same vicinity they can feel each others emotions and attitude. Similar to a sort of telepathic connection. 'Oluwaseyian - (Computer heads)' 'Chelli-Aue' The universe lacking Fire ** Affechramian - (Panda monkey-like humanoid creatures) ** Ujujaqing - (Teal (blue/greenish) tribe) ** Rubarlion - (Pink balloon like creatures) 'Doldenð' The universe lacking Air ** Dorjii - (Rock like creatures) 'Jiid ' Relies on infrasonic sound and seismic communication (The same as elephants) ** Lecithalian - (Female only egg creatures) 'Leciit ' Uses ultrasonic sound and electrical current ' 'Moltequa The universe lacking Water ** Eumelian - (Bird-resembling humanoid creatures) ** Glabrouse - (Giant fuzzy creatures with 3 eyes) 'Fantellia' The universe lacking Earth ** Derkamoi - (Reddish anthropomorphic dragon-like creatures) ** Sudarshian - (Fairy-like creatures) ** Sylphs - (Creatures without physical matter) ='Race Notes'= * 'Affechramian - (Panda monkey-like humanoid creatures)' ** Likely natives of Chelli-Aue ' ** '''Often mistaken for Chimericals ' * Ujujaqing - (Teal (blue/greenish) tribe) ** 'Natives of Chelli-Aue ' ** '''Around the age of 16, males will begin to shed their skin once per year, while females will shed once a month. ** The shade of blue/green of their skin often shifts to match the closest colour of their environment by instinct but can be skewed by emotions. Upon death their skin will fade to a translucent lifeless grey. * 'Rubarlion - (Pink balloon like creatures)' ** Natives of Chelli-Aue ''' * Dorjii - (Rock like creatures) ** '''Speak in Jiid which relies on infrasonic sound and seismic communication (The same as elephants) ** Natives of the ground of Doldenð ''' * Lecithalian - (Female only egg creatures) ** 'Natives of the waters of Doldenð ' ** '''Speak in Leciit which uses ultrasonic sound and electrical current (And have learned a bit of seismic communication to speak with Dorjii ) * 'Derkamoi - (Reddish anthropomorphic dragon-like creatures)' ** Natives of Fantellia ''' ** '''Most practice drakinism * * 'Sudarshian - (Fairy-like creatures)' ** Natives of Fantellia ''' * Sylphs - (Creatures without solid matter) ** '''Natives of Fantellia , but are one of the few beings able to shift between time and space (as well as visible spectrums) ** Usually exist in more of a gaseous state when in the current dimension and can shift to a near liquid form (But still technically gas). ** Omnilingual; though often will speak in an wispy english close to what sounds like a british accent * 'Eumelian - (Bird-resembling humanoid creatures)' ** Natives of Moltequa ''' ** '''Usually a bright pastel color (Pink, blue, green, yellow) white is rare and highly respected in their community ** They have feathers but no wings ''' ** '''Their skin is silvery and shimmering (in a way that almost appears metallic) ** In ancient Eumelian culture there were known leaders, philosophers of sorts, which were known as Dehns (Den or Dawn for short, loosely translates to “Saints” in english) who travelled across the globe, saved countless lives and defended the week, while preaching the word of their God. * 'Glabrouse - (Giant fuzzy creatures with 3 eyes)' ** Natives of Moltequa ''' * Skappormur - (Human-sized worm like creatures) ** '''Change colour dependent on their mood or mental state ** Natives of Goyavari ' ** '''Speaks Litaura , a way of speaking in color ' ** '''Also are capable of learning auditory languages and will often whistle ** Also commonly practice drakinism ''' * Oluwaseyian - (Computer heads) ** '''Natives of Goyavari (Created there) ** The majority practice zespolity *